


The Wolf

by mitchmatthews



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Colorado Avalanche, Friends to Lovers, I made Mat a bit of an asshole, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, human!Tyson Jost, posessiveness, werewolf!JT compher, werewolf!Mat Barzal, werewolves in the nhl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchmatthews/pseuds/mitchmatthews
Summary: Tyson has known about JT being a werewolf for awhile. Pretty much since they became roommates last season.He’s long since come to understand and accept it. There are plenty of other wolves in the NHL. That doesn’t mean he’ll ever get used to it.JT’s just weird about certain things. He eats his steak a bit too rare for Tyson’s liking. He gets super antsy and agitated around the full moon. Sometimes, if Tyson gets home smelling a certain way, JT’s nose won’t stop twitching until he takes a shower.





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Wolf by Mumford and Sons! 
> 
> I don’t have a beta/editor, so sorry for any grammar or spelling issues. I tried my best! 
> 
> My RPF tumblr is @boringdrouin :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! If you like this, kudos/comments are much appreciated.

Tyson has known about JT being a werewolf for a while. Pretty much since they became roommates last season.

He’s long since come to understand and accept it. There are plenty of other wolves in the NHL. That doesn’t mean he’ll ever get used to it.

JT’s just weird about certain things. He eats his steak a bit too rare for Tyson’s liking. He gets super antsy and agitated around the full moon. Sometimes, if Tyson gets home smelling a certain way, JT’s nose won’t stop twitching until he takes a shower.

None of it bothers Tyson too much. The only thing that always leaves him wondering is when JT locks himself in his room for an entire day every six months. He’ll board up the door from the inside and have Tyson lock it from the outside. He warns Tyson not to enter his room until he emerges himself the next day. Tyson usually gives him space by leaving the house for most of the day. But when he returns in the evening, he can hear JT howling or growling from his room.

JT is always a bit awkward and flustered around him the next day. Tyson just acts like nothing is wrong. JT has never told him what happens to him on those days.

Other than that, JT’s wolfiness usually doesn’t affect him.

Usually.

But things have been different lately.

Tyson notices at exactly the same moment as everyone else on the team.

They’re all in the locker room when it happens. Tyson is taking his gear off after practice. JT’s taken the stall beside him, despite the fact this his own is across the room.

“Who’s driving you back home?” JT asks, shucking his jersey off over his head.

Kerfy and JT always take turns driving him. Sometimes they all go together, but Kerfy has some errands to run after this.

“You,” Tyson replies.

He struggles to rip the tape off his hockey pants for a few minutes until he can get them off. Gabe calls him over once he’s down to his spandex.

Tyson’s sweating and gross and just wants to shower, but he heads over to see what his captain wants.

Gabe beams at him. “Just wanted to tell you how great you’re doing lately.”

Tyson’s heart leaps. Praise from the captain still makes him insanely happy.

“Thanks!” He grins. Gabe tousles his hair.

“Keep it up. You really impressed me today.”

It’s taken a while, but Tyson finally feels like he’s here to stay. The constant fear that he might get sent down to play in the AHL has subsided in the last few months.

“I will, as long as you cut that awful hair,” Tyson teases, sticking his tongue out.

It’s an untrue joke and everyone knows it. Gabe’s got the best hair in the NHL.

Gabe rolls his eyes, shoving at Tyson gently. Tyson grins and turns to head back to his stall. Gabe slaps his butt gently, earning a quiet yelp and a laugh from him.

Everyone goes still when they hear a quiet growling noise.

Tyson jerks his head up in surprise, to see JT sitting in his stall, teeth flashing and eyes dark as he growls. His eyes are trained on Gabe, who instantly throws his hands up in surrender.

“Whoa, dude. Chill.”

This kind of thing doesn’t happen very often. The NHL has a strict policy about werewolf players wolfing out anywhere near the arena.

JT shakes his head, snapping himself out of it to glare at his legs. His cheeks get a bit red and he hunches in on himself.

“Sorry Gabe… I, I don’t know what came over me.”

Gabe glances at Tyson, concerned, and then back at JT.

“It’s fine.”

JT stays pretty quiet while he finishes getting changed.

Tyson pokes his side gently before he heads to the showers.

“What was that about?” He asks, curious.

JT looks up at him from where he’s sitting, eyes sad.

“It was nothing. I’m just on edge ‘cause the full moon is in a few days. Sorry… sorry if I scared you.” He sighs and looks down again.

Tyson moves to stand a bit closer, so the other guys can’t hear.

“We’re gonna talk about this more in the car.”

He makes a stern face at JT, hoping to portray that he’s serious. JT nods glumly and watches him walk off towards the showers.

Tyson peels off his sweaty under armour spandex and then steps into the shower. The cool water feels nice, washing away all of the grossness.

He can barely enjoy it, because he’s so preoccupied thinking about what just happened. Sure, he’s seen JT get mad before. But he would never growl at anyone.

He’s nearly silent in the car, which is how Tyson knows something is definitely wrong.

“Why did you go all wolfy and growl at our captain?” Tyson wastes no time asking, as soon as they get inside.

JT stares at the steering wheel.

“I don’t know,” he replies softly. His voice sounds strained.

Tyson pokes his shoulder until JT looks at him.

“Bullshit,” Tyson says, giving him one final jab on the shoulder.

“It’s hard to explain,” JT sighs. His brow is furrowed and his mouth is turned down in a disappointed grimace.

“I wanna know why you growled at Gabe after he talked to me. He didn’t, like, make a joke about werewolves or anything… he just said I’m doing good.”

JT’s cheeks go pink and he moves to put his seat belt on and then his keys into the ignition. Tyson sees right through him and knows it’s just an excuse for JT not to look at him.

“Hey,” Tyson murmurs. JT takes a deep breath before facing him again.

“My wolf didn’t like the way he touched you.”

Tyson blinks at him. “He grabbed my ass. We’re hockey players… that’s what we do.”

JT grimaces again.

“I know, but I’m so irritated right now as is, and you’re part of my territory, and I guess I just snapped when I saw him touching you.”

“I’m part of your territory,” Tyson repeats slowly, to make sure he really heard what he thinks he did.

JT flushes, realizing what he said. “I don’t mean that in like a crazy possessive werewolf way!” He exclaims.

Tyson doesn’t know enough about werewolves to know what they’re like when it comes to their possessions. Territorial makes sense.

“I meant the house is my territory! We just live in the same space and you use the same things as me. You smell like the house, like my things. Sometimes the wolf part of me can’t tell the difference.”

Tyson’s never heard him speak so quickly, so panicked.

“That actually makes sense? I forget about how much more you can smell.”

JT nods. He puts the car into drive and starts to pull out of the parking garage.

“So, just to clarify, you freaked out cause you thought Gabe was encroaching on your territory?”

JT nods. “It won’t happen again. I’m sorry.”

Tyson smiles to himself. It almost sounds like JT was jealous, but probably not. The territory thing makes more sense. Tyson was just mistaking his own feelings for JT’s.

“You would’ve done the same thing if it was Kerfy, right?”

“Probably,” JT says, and Tyson tries to stop his face from falling too obviously.

“Okay, well thanks for explaining it to me. You owe Gabe an apology.”

“I do,” JT agrees. Lucky for him, Gabe doesn’t hold grudges.

***

Something similarly weird happens again on the full moon.

JT’s pacing and irritated huffing was getting a bit annoying, so Tyson decided to give him some space and go hang out with some of the guys at Nate’s apartment.

They order Uber eats and then shovel McDonald’s fries into their mouths while watching Netflix. Tyson convinces them to watch A Quiet Place, because he’s too scared to watch it alone and too embarrassed to ask JT.

Tyson ends up squeezed between the arm of the couch and Gabe, because Nate’s couch is really not built for four large hockey players. Nate’s man spread is awful, too.

Tyson Barrie pauses the movie to go to the bathroom, and Josty gets interrogated while he’s gone.

“So why didn’t JT come?” Ian asks, failing to sound casual.

“He’s all on edge cause of the full moon.”

Nate’s a werewolf too, but he doesn’t seem as bothered about it. Maybe he’s been one longer.

“Anymore growling?” Gabe asks.

His entire side and leg are pressed up against Tyson. He’s a tactile guy so it’s not like he really minds, it just means that his face is pretty close to Gabe’s when he turns.

“Not that I’ve noticed. I’ve never heard him do that, other than when he locks himself in his room once every six months.”

Nate chuckles. “Oh, I know what that’s like. Ruts are hell.”

Tyson makes a face at him. “A rut?”

Gabe laughs now too, putting his arm around Tyson.

“Google it, buddy.”

“Why did he freak out at Gabe, anyway?” Ian asks.

Tyson grimaces. How does he explain this without embarrassing JT?

“Uh, he said I smell like our house, so when Gabe slapped my butt the wolf side of him got confused? He thought Gabe was like, messing with his territory or something.”

Nate snorts. “Yeah, that’s not how it works, so he was definitely lying to you.”

Tyson frowns. “What?”

“We don’t get scents confused like that. He didn’t think you were his territory, as in your house.”

“So why did he freak out?”

Nate shrugs. “He probably views you as his territory.”

Tyson’s face heats up. “Oh.”

Gabe gives his shoulder a squeeze.

“Sounds like someone’s got a crush on you,” he says, running his fingers through Tyson’s hair.

There’s no way.

“He doesn’t like me,” Tyson flushes, tilting his chin up.

“It’s possible he’s just protective in a pack way,” Nate suggests. Tyson doesn’t really know what that means, but he nods enthusiastically.

“Exactly.”

“I dunno,” Barrie sings. “Why wouldn’t JT want that ass?”

Tyson covers his face with his hands.

“Oh my god,” he groans.

Tyson Sr. is the best at embarrassing him.

Gabe wraps both arms around him.

“I know right?” He teases.

Tyson rolls his eyes, squirming his way out of his captain’s hold. He stands up and heads to the kitchen for a drink. When he returns, Tyson Barrie has taken his spot beside Gabe.

Tyson narrows his eyes at them. Gabe just grins and pats his lap.

“Oh Gabe, I’m swooning,” Tyson says flatly. He plunks down on his captain’s lap anyways.

He doesn’t like Gabe or anything. He’s just an affectionate guy, and it’s not like JT or Kerfy are constantly hugging him at home. Sometimes he just likes a bit of contact. Gabe is usually willing to give it to him. He’s a married man, and he’s obviously comfortable enough with his sexuality to cuddle his lonely teammates. He can usually tell when Tyson needs a hug.

It doesn’t hurt that Gabe is gorgeous.

“I got Josty, play the movie.”

Tyson spends most of the movie on or beside Gabe, Gabe’s arms around his waist and breath on his shoulder or neck. It’s been awhile since Tyson has cuddled with anyone. It’s nice.

Gabe drives him home after. It’s late in the evening, so hopefully JT has burnt some of his extra energy by now.

Tyson lets himself in. From the doorway, he can see JT sitting in the kitchen.

“Hey,” Tyson calls.

JT looks up at him, nose twitching wildly. Tyson ignores it and takes off his shoes. JT reacts weirdly to his scent all the time.

JT stands up suddenly, rushing over to Tyson.

“Sup dud-” Tyson says, before he’s pushed roughly against the front door. “JT!” he gasps.

JT’s hands are on his waist, pinning him in place. He flashes red eyes at Tyson, which shuts him up, before leaning in and shoving his face into Tyson’s neck.

Tyson puts his hands on JT’s chest, shoving him back gently. JT growls and crowds against him, staring deeply into Tyson’s eyes. His face is hard and serious. Tyson’s stomach flutters from the contact. His cheeks are pink when JT leans in and presses his nose against his neck.

“Uh, JT?” Tyson squeaks. JT’s hands slide down his body to grab his hips. Tyson squeezes his eyes shut, willing his body not to react to JT touching him, pressing up against him.

There’s a quiet rumbling, seemingly coming from JT’s chest as he noses up and down Tyson’s neck, then along his collar bone. JT jerks his head back suddenly, frowning at Tyson.  
“Why is your heart racing?” he asks, and Tyson feels warm under his gaze. He stares right back at JT, shoving at his chest again. JT doesn't budge. Damn werewolf strength.

“Why are you fucking smelling my neck?”

“You smell like him,” JT growls, flashing his teeth. Tyson reaches up, smacking JT’s cheek gently.

“Calm down, pup.”

JT ignores him, sliding his hands back up to Tyson’s waist. It causes his shirt to get rucked up with JT’s hands. Tyson shivers, back arching in response to the cold fingers against his skin. His chest presses against JT’s.

“His scent is all over you,” JT grumbles. Tyson gasps when he feels JT’s mouth latch against his neck.

“JT,” he tries to hiss, but it comes off as more of a whimper. Tyson’s neck has always been sensitive.

Tyson buries his fingers into JT’s shirt.

“Who do I smell like?” he manages, letting a out a quiet, shaky breath a second later. JT’s lips feel electric on his skin.

“Gabe,” JT growls. Tyson gulps. He had been cuddling with his captain all afternoon.

“Is… is that bad?”

Tyson doesn’t really understand how JT’s sense of smell works.

“You smell like you belong to him…” JT mumbles. His lips press against the spot he was sucking on Tyson’s neck, shifting his legs to press one firmly between Tyson’s thighs.

“Oh,” Tyson says, but it comes out like a soft moan.

“You should smell like me. Like us.”

Tyson closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy JT’s touching, his lips on his neck and his strong body caging him in. But he can’t help feeling like this isn’t really JT. JT mentioned before how his senses can get confused and it becomes hard to control himself. Tyson won’t take advantage of that. He knows JT would never want to hold him like this.

“I - I’ll go shower. Get his scent off?”

He lets JT press a few more kisses to his neck, below his ear and along his jaw.

“It’s okay. You smell like me now.”

Tyson nods, pushing JT again. He takes a step back this time, training those dark, blazing eyes on Tyson.

“I need to go for a run.”

JT moves him out of the way and slips out the door before Tyson can say anything.

Tyson’s turned on and confused when he stumbles into the bathroom.

He flicks on the light, stomach flipping when he sees his reflection. JT’s left little red marks on his neck, his face is all flushed and his hair’s a mess.

What the fuck just happened?

***

Tyson is waiting on the couch in the living room when JT gets home. He made sure to change his clothes in case any trace of Gabe is still remaining.

Tyson stands up when he walks in.

“You gonna tell me what the fuck happened?”

JT stops a few feet away from him.

“Are you wearing my sweater?”

Tyson puts his hands on his hips, glaring. JT takes a step forwards, an intense look on his face.

“Why did you shove me against the door and give me a fucking hickey, JT?!”

“Why are you wearing my sweater?” JT retorts.

Tyson closes the space between them, jabbing a finger against JT’s chest.

“You’re the one who freaked out about me not smelling enough like you! So here I am, covered in your scent. Now I need you to tell me why you’re acting so weird late-”

Tyson cuts himself off with a squeak because JT grabs his wrist and yanks him forwards.

Tyson stares up into those dark brown orbs, heart racing and breathing deeply.

JT’s face is inches away from his. Tyson bites his lip and JT tracks the movement. He doesn’t look back up from Tyson’s mouth.

“You gonna kiss me?” Tyson whispers.

JT lets go of his wrist, wrapping his hands around Tyson’s waist and pulling him in closer. Tyson blinks up at him, waiting. He’s wanted this for so long.

JT slides one hand up Tyson’s side, over his shoulder and up to his neck. Tyson shivers from the touch. JT strokes his jaw with his thumb. The anticipation is killing him.

Tyson’s about to just grab JT and go for it, when the front door bursts open again. They jump apart, Tyson turning red from embarrassment. He somehow forgot about their other roommate.

“Hey guys,” Kerfy shouts from the front.

Tyson turns to JT, but he’s already making his way up the stairs. Tyson huffs out a disappointed sigh.

JT was totally gonna kiss him.

***

JT avoids him as much as possible at practice the next day, and then doesn’t come home afterwards. It’s obvious he doesn’t want to see Tyson.

He tries not to let it get him down, but it does. He’s always wondered, hoped, that maybe JT liked him back. After almost kissing him, he’s probably freaking out and doesn’t want anything to do with Tyson. So there’s his answer. JT doesn’t feel the same way.

Not that he ever really believed JT could have feelings for him.

JT won’t tell him what’s going on, so Tyson has taken it into his own hands. He flops into bed and takes out his phone to google about werewolves.

He first reads about the basics. Full moons make them a bit weirder than usual. Most werewolves don’t fully shift into an actual wolf. It’s more like a creepy in between wolf-man. Every five to seven months, certain types of weres go into rut, and others go into heat. Tyson reminds himself to read more into that later. For now, he starts searching for reasons why JT might be acting so strange.

All he can find is what Nate already told him. JT thinks of Tyson as his territory. The knowledge fills Tyson’s belly with butterflies. He knows it’s not necessarily a romantic thing, but it still makes his heart race.

JT still isn’t home a few hours later and Tyson is bored and restless. He texts JT.

Tyson: come home I’m bored

JT doesn’t reply right away, but Tyson receives a text from his friend Mat Barzal. Amongst all the drama, Tyson had completely forgotten that the Islanders are arriving in town today. He’s supposed to hang out with Mat today, before their game tomorrow.

Mat Barzal <3: just got to the hotel. Gonna get an Uber soon. Send me ur addy

Tyson sends the address, and a heart emoji.

It will be nice to see Mat. He’s funny, a good friend, plus he’s hot as fuck. He fucked Tyson once last summer, and it was one of the best lays of Tyson’s life. More importantly, he’s a wolf. Maybe he’ll be able to shed some light on Tyson’s situation.

JT replies to his text.

JT comphy: be home in a few hours

Tyson: r u avoiding me?

JT comphy: just need some space to calm down. Sorry I’ve been so weird.

Tyson: bring me food and I’ll forgive u

Tyson: my friend Mat from the islanders is coming over btw

JT comphy: when?

Tyson: Like 20 minutes

JT comphy: ok I’ll be home soon

Tyson: thought u said a few hours?

JT comphy: gotta bring u food if ur hungry :)

Tyson: chicken nuggets please :P

JT’s coming home sooner, which is good. Tyson’s just a little worried about how he’ll react to another wolf in his home.

Tyson: um do u know that Mat’s a were

JT comphy: no…

Tyson: Uh Yeah is that okay?? I’m wearing ur sweater rn and I won’t get too close so I won’t smell too much like him

JT compher: ok

The whole scent thing is definitely not an excuse for Tyson to wear his crush’s comfy clothing.

Tyson cleans up the living room a bit. He’s a little warm, so he changes into a pair of shorts. Mat shows up a few minutes later.

“Hi,” Tyson grins, opening the door and letting him in.

Mat’s eyes rake up and down his body quickly.

“Hey, Josty.”

Mat hugs him, taking a loud and obvious sniff of his shoulder.

“Got yourself an alpha, eh?” He laughs, pulling back to pat Tyson’s cheek.

Tyson giggles, like an actual dork. “That’s just JT, my roommate. He’s been super weird about how I smell lately, so I’ve been wearing some of his clothes.”

Mat’s smiling as he follows Tyson into the living room. They sit on the couch.

“He the one that gave you that massive hickey?”

Tyson blushes. “Yeah? He had a little freak out yesterday ‘cause I was cuddling with Gabe and smelt like him.”

“That’s adorable, he’s totally an immature alpha who doesn’t know how to control himself yet.”

Tyson feels the urge to defend his friend, but he doesn’t really know enough about wolves to know if what Mat’s saying is defendable or not.

“So that’s why he gets all possessive when someone touches me?”

Mat shrugs. “He probably likes you. Alphas get super possessive.”

“But he’s never acted like this before,” Tyson says.

“Well, something’s happened that tipped him over the edge. Have you been hooking up a lot lately?”

Tyson shakes his head. “No, I haven’t since the start of the season.”

Mat smiles, amused. “You masturbate when he’s home?”

Tyson blushes, but doesn’t bother denying it.

“Yeah, but in my own room! And I’m quiet.”

Mat rolls his eyes. “Dude, he’s a werewolf. No doubt he’s heard you, smelt you getting off. And you’re doing it in his territory, and you spend all your time with him.”

Tyson’s face gets hot with embarrassment.

Has JT heard him say his name?

“Oh…”

Mat laughs, putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close.

“He probably views you as his mate.”

Tyson read about that. He really hopes Mat is right.

“But hey, if this doesn’t work out, hit me up. You’re a good lay, Tys.”

“Shut up,” Tyson giggles, pressing his face into Mat’s arm to hide his flustered reaction.

“I’m serious, you take it so well.”

The memory of Mat railing him over the back of a couch comes to mind. Tyson’s chest stirs with interest.

“You’re not bad yourself.”

Mat smiles sweetly at him. He’s not JT, but if Tyson closed his eyes and pretended, he might be able to fool himself.

Who is he kidding? If it’s not JT, Tyson doesn’t want it.

The front door opens, saving him from anymore dangerous thoughts.

JT rushes into the living room, a worried look on his face. He relaxes when he sees Tyson.

“You’re back!” Tyson exclaims, happy. His chest fills with the warm feeling he always gets when he’s with JT.

JT stares at Mat. Mat stares back, slowly standing up.

“JT, this is my friend Mat.”

JT nods at him stiffly. “Barzal,” he says.

Mat gives him a slow, taunting smile. JT flashes red eyes at him.

“Guys,” Tyson chuckles awkwardly.

JT and Mat stare each other down. A threatening rumbling sound comes from one of them.

“Chill,” Tyson says, moving to stand between them. He pushes them apart gently.

“Is me being here a problem for you?” Mat asks.

JT gives him a cold look. “Not at all.”

“Stop posturing each other, you weirdos.”

JT makes a surprised face at Tyson.

“What? I read.”

Tyson snatches the McDonald’s bag from JT and cheers when he looks in and sees a box of 20 nuggets. He plops down on the couch, patting either side of him for his friends.

“We’re gonna watch a movie, wanna join us JT?” Tyson sounds hopeful, and JT gives him a sweet smile.

“Of course,” he says softly. He sits on Tyson’s left side and Mat takes his right.

Tyson chooses a scary movie. He’s too scared to watch by himself.

They share the box of chicken nuggets, and then start on the three burgers JT got.

“Thanks for the food, dude,” Mat says, reaching across Tyson to fist bump JT.

JT stares at Mat’s fist, unimpressed.

“It was for Tyson.”

Mat laughs. “I don’t want a burger, so don’t worry I’m sure he’ll get enough.”

Tyson shrugs. “You’d be surprised how much I can eat.”

He finishes his burger and reaches for Mat’s.

“It goes straight to your thighs, dude. I’m definitely not surprised.”

Tyson beams at him. “Yeah, they’re getting big, eh?”

Mat places his hand on Tyson’s knee. “Yep.”

JT growls. Tyson shoots him an annoyed look.

“Chill, JT. Mat’s my friend, you don’t need to go all protective werewolf on him.”

JT flushes, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah he might be your friend but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to fuck you,” JT fumes. “I can smell these things, you know.”

Mat wraps an arm around Tyson, squeezing his shoulder gently.

“That’s nothing Tyson didn’t already know,” Mat says, laughing.

JT stands up.

“Where are you going?” Tyson pouts.

JT sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“No offence Tyson, but I don’t wanna be here while you guys smell like you wanna jump each other.”

Tyson blushes. JT turns and goes upstairs, taking two steps at a time.

“Sorry about that,” Tyson sighs. Mat shrugs.

“It’s funny. He wants you and doesn’t know what to do about it.”

Tyson frowns. “Maybe the wolf part of him wants me. That doesn’t mean JT does.”

Mat shakes his head. “Does he get you food a lot?”

“Uh, a couple times a week and sometimes he cooks for us too. Why?”

“He’s providing for you. Total alpha move.”

Tyson laughs.

“You said he scent marks you right?” Mat questions.

Tyson gives him a confused look. Mat smiles and leans in, pressing his nose to Tyson’s neck. He skims his face along Tyson’s skin and shoulder. He pulls away a second later.

“Oh. That. Yeah he did that yesterday.”

Mat ruffles his hair. “Wolfy’s got a crush.”

Tyson’s stomach flutters.

“Should I go talk to him?”

Mat nods. “Go for it.”

Tyson punches his shoulder gently before heading upstairs.

He lets himself into JT’s room.

“Hi,” Tyson greets, awkward. He closes the door behind him and sits next to JT on his bed.

JT makes a quiet growlingg noise and Tyson pokes his chest.

“Stop it.”

JT stops, obedient. He sits up, moving to dangle his legs off the side of the bed.

“I’m sorry I’m acting so mean again. I’ll get a handle on it soon, I promise.”

Tyson stares at him.

“Is your rut coming up or something?” He asks.

JT’s eyes balk at him. “No, how do you even know what that is?”

Tyson shrugs. “You wouldn’t tell me why you barricade yourself in your room twice a year. I googled it today.”

JT’s face is red. It’s a nice change, usually he’s the one making Tyson flustered.

“If you wanna sleep with him don’t let my weirdness stop you.”

There it is. Tyson swallows nervously.

“I don’t want to sleep with Mat.”

“Dude, you don’t have to lie. I could smell you both.”

Tyson flushes. Just because he smelt like he wanted to have sex doesn’t mean he wanted it with Mat. JT’s skull is too thick to realize that.

“I don’t want to sleep with Mat,” Tyson emphasizes, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Whatever, I don’t care,” JT says. Either he still doesn’t get it, or he doesn’t want to get it.

“How are we gonna fix this, JT? I can’t live properly if you’re gonna growl at every guy I talk to, or freak out everytime I smell like someone else.”

JT’s face falls. “I know. I’ll move out. Just give me a few weeks to pack.”

Tyson panics. “What, no! I don’t want you to move out!” He exclaims. JT looks at him, surprised.

“You’re my best friend on this team! Can’t you just like, scent mark me more so I smell like you? Instead of growling at everyone?”

“I could… but you know you wouldn’t be able to date any werewolves? If I do it too much you’ll smell like you’re my mate.”

Tyson’s stomach flutters. ‘I wish you wanted me to be your mate,’ he thinks. His chest hurts.

“That’s fine. There aren’t any wolves that I want to date.”

JT looks down at his knees and frowns. “Right.”

“Do you want to come downstairs and finish the movie?”

JT shakes his head, but reaches for Tyson’s wrist.

“C-can I…? Before you go?” He gestures to Tyson’s neck.

“Uh, sure, go for it.”

Tyson holds his breath as JT leans in. His noses along Tyson’s neck, stopping at the hickey he gave him yesterday.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbles. Tyson bites his lip, hoping he doesn’t smell embarrassed, or turned on, or in love, or whatever JT can pick up on from his scent.

“It’s okay,” Tyson whispers. JT rubs his hand up and down Tyson’s arm a few times.

“I think I covered up his scent.”

Tyson smiles, patting his hand gently.

“Okay. Goodnight, JT.”

Tyson hears him whisper it back on his way out the door.

Mat’s playing on his phone when he gets downstairs. He sniffs the air and grins.

“Aw, he covered up my scent on you.”

Tyson sits down beside him again.

“Sorry your whole visit has been about him so far… how have you been?”

Mat leans his head back against the couch.

“Pretty good. This season has been fun so far.”

“Do you have... a mate?”

Mat winks at him. “If I had a mate I wouldn’t have offered to fuck you. Offer still stands, by the way.”

Tyson laughs. “Maybe next time.”

If JT doesn’t magically fall in love with him by next season, maybe Tyson will explore his options. Right now, there’s no one in the world he wants to kiss, to hold him and touch him, other than JT. Not even Mat.

Mat, smiles, and then shakes his head.

“I don’t know, there’s someone I think I’d like to date, but it hasn’t gone anywhere yet. We’ll see.”

Mat leaves a few hours later. It’s almost midnight when Tyson goes upstairs to his room.

He can’t stop thinking about what Mat told him earlier, about how JT’s definitely heard him masturbating before. It gets him feeling a bit restless, a bit turned on. He wants JT to hear, to think that Tyson doesn’t know he’s listening.

Realistically, JT probably puts in earbuds to drown out the disgusting noises of his roommate getting off.

But in Tyson’s imagination, he listens, face getting red and dick getting hard when he hears Tyson moan.

Kerfy’s out of the house. It’s just him and JT. Tyson leaves his door open, just a crack. He wants JT to smell him. He strips out of his clothes, but keeps JT’s sweater on. He lies on his back on the bed.

He thinks about JT touching him yesterday, sliding his hands up Tyson’s waist and sucking marks into his neck.

Tyson sighs, reaching down to gently tug at his dick.

He closes his eyes and thinks about JT taking his shirt off to kiss more marks down his chest, to his pelvis. Tyson wishes it was real. He wishes JT would smell him getting turned on and barge into his room to take him.

Tyson sits up to find the lube in his bedside table.

He pretends it’s JT’s fingers that slip down under him, pressing their way inside of him.

Tyson groans quietly. He swears he hears something loud drop in the room beside him. JT can hear him.

Tyson doesn’t waste any time in getting off. His fingers feel good, but he can never get them deep enough. He wishes he had something bigger, like a vibrator, or JT’s dick. Preferably JT.

“JT,” Tyson moans, imagining his roommate holding him down and taking him roughly. He didn’t mean to let his name slip. His face gets hot with embarrassment but he keeps going.

Tyson finishes a minute later, cumming in his hand and fortunately missing JT’s sweater.

Tyson cleans himself up, trying to ignore the feeling of shame building. He can’t believe he just did that, JT must be so uncomfortable.

When Tyson’s clean, he puts on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. He takes JT’s sweater and walks over to his room.

“JT?” Tyson calls.

He hears movement and then JT opens the door. He’s breathing deeply, eyes scanning all over Tyson’s face.

Tyson holds up the sweater. “Thought you might want this back.”

JT takes it, raises it to his face and smells it. His eyes go wide, and he fixes Tyson with a blazing stare.

Tyson goes red. He’s an idiot. He hadn’t thought of that, that JT would be able to smell it on his sweater, know that Tyson was wearing it while he got off. He swallows and raises his chin, trying to look unmoved.

“You want it or not?”

JT blinks at him, and then closes the door in his face.

Tyson will take this one as a win.

***

Everything comes to a head after the game against the Islanders. Things have been awkward, they’ve been kind of tip toeing around each other. JT will scent mark him at random times, and it always takes Tyson by surprise. JT doesn’t growl at anyone else.

Gabe hugs him after they win, and JT doesn’t even bat an eye. It’s good.

Tyson showers and gets changed back into his gameday suit. JT walks over to his stall. He’s wearing a new black suit, with a white shirt and gray tie. He looks really handsome.

“Almost ready to go?” He asks.

“I’m actually supposed to meet Mat and a few of his teammates for drinks. You can come if you want,” Tyson tells him.

JT nods. “Sure, I can drive us over.”

JT touches him a few different times on the walk to the car. Tyson likes the feeling of JT’s hand on the small of his back, but he knows it’s just a scent thing.

They’ve been roommates for months. If JT wanted him like that he would’ve made a move by now.

“Mat’s not trying to date me or anything, so you really don’t need to worry,” Tyson says, once they’re in the car.

“Yeah, I think I have everything under control now.”

“That’s good.”

They drive in an awkward silence for a few minutes, other than Tyson giving directions.

He finds himself thinking about the stuff he read about ruts yesterday.

Tyson decides to go for it, ask what he’s been wondering. “When’s your next rut?”

JT makes a quiet choking noise.

“You can talk about it, I know what it is,” Tyson rolls his eyes.

He also knows how most werewolves like JT would just go out and hookup with someone. Get it over with quickly, instead of locking themselves in a room and suffering for 24 hours.

“Should be in three months.” JT stops at a red light, glancing at Tyson with a confused face.

“I could help you through it,” Tyson suggests.

He manages to say it without blushing, but his skin is buzzing with nerves. He just propositioned his best friend.

JT gives him a look like he’s crazy.

“What?” Tyson pouts. “You lock yourself in your room and howl all night. Instead you could just hook up with someone. And I’m conveniently in the room beside you.”

JT glares, and the light turn green so he drives.

“That is exactly why I have to chain myself to my fucking bed, Tyson. You’re in the room beside me and I’m trying to break down my door to get to you. You don’t know what wolves are like in rut. I’d hurt you.”

A wave of warmth rushes through Tyson’s body from head to toe. So that’s why JT barricades himself in his room.

“Or, we could have really awesome sex and then you don’t keep me up all night with your howling.”

JT’s face is pale and angry.

“I read about it, JT, I don’t think you’d hurt me. I think I’d like it. I like it kinda rough.” Tyson’s cheeks are pink and he looks out the window to avoid the incredulous look JT’s giving him.

He parks in front of the bar and opens car door.

“We’re not talking about this.”

Tyson steps out after him.

“Why not?”

JT starts walking towards the bar so Tyson grabs his wrist.

“You don’t wanna fuck me?” He demands, voice high.

If that’s it, JT should just say it instead of making dumb excuses.

JT yanks his wrist out of Tyson’s grasp and shoves him against the car door.

“I would and you know it,” JT hisses. Tyson gulps.

“This is not about that.” He backs off and Tyson lets out a breath of relief.

“Whatever. If you don’t want me like that you should just say it.” Tyson crosses his arms over his chest and storms into the bar, ahead of JT.

He finds Mat and a few other Islanders around the bar top. JT follows him in a few seconds later.

Mat must smell his anger, or notice the frustration on his face. He raises a concerned brow and waves him over.

“Hey, pup,” Mat says, patting his bicep. He looks over Tyson’s shoulder, at JT.

“Wolfie,” Mat says, nodding at him.

“Good game,” JT replies. Tyson rolls his eyes and sits on one of the bar stools.

Mat introduces his teammates to them. Tyson’s met one of them before, Anthony Beauvillier. Tyson met him last time he hung out with Mat in New York before a game.

Anthony smiles at him, and to Tyson’s surprise, pulls him in for a hug. Tyson hugs him back but pulls away quickly, unsure of how JT will react.

The wolf doesn’t react at all. Tyson’s not sure if that’s good or not, but he is a bit relieved.

“Good to see you again,” Anthony says. “Mat’s right, you keep getting cuter.”

It takes Tyson by surprise and he giggles.

“I think winners buy the drinks,” Mat adds, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tyson rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay, get whatever.”

Mat orders everyone whatever beer is on tap. They talk and joke around, and JT tries to involve himself in the conversation every once in awhile. It’s nice.

The thing is, Anthony and Mat both get a bit flirty with alcohol. Tyson does too, so he gets it, but he doesn’t drink much passed his first beer.

“Tys, Tys,” Anthony laughs, throwing an arm around Tyson. “Take a selfie with me.”

Tyson poses for the picture, snorting when Anthony Tyson takes a picture of the bar top instead of them.

“Good picture!” Anthony exclaims.

JT looks bored, so Tyson tries to focus most of his attention on him for a bit.

“That goal was a beauty tonight.”

JT nudges him. “It helps when my lineys set up awesome plays.”

They talk about the game for a bit, until someone’s arms wrap around Tyson from behind.

Tyson laughs, twisting his neck around to see who it is.

“I ’Gotcha,” Anthony slurs.

It’s not normal for NHL players to get this drunk in public anymore, unless it’s during cup celebrations. Most players don’t want to be judged by the media or have videos posted online.

“I think you’ve had enough to drink buddy,” Tyson chuckles.

Anthony lets him go, moving to stand beside him.

“I’ll stop when you gimme a kiss.”

Yeah, right. Tyson is definitely going to kiss a boy in public, for anyone to see.

“We’re in public, dumbass.”

Anthony just smiles wide. “Yeah but you’d totally be down if we weren’t.”

Tyson just shakes his head, giving JT a look of can you believe this guy?!

“You’ve got my number, Jost. Hit me up next time you’re in town.”

Tyson blushes. JT’s watching them intently. He moves a bit closer.

“Will do,” Tyson says, but it’s mostly so Anthony drops it.

If Anthony was sober while suggesting it, Tyson might actually consider it. He’s hot, and when Tyson finally gives up on JT, it will be nice to have options.

Mat joins them. “We talking about sexing up Josty?”

Tyson laughs. “Apparently.”

JT subtly slides an arm around his waist. Tyson’s figured out that means someone’s a little too close for comfort. Tyson takes a tiny step away from Mat and Anthony, back into JT’s space.

“Dude, Tyson is such a good lay,” Mat says, and Tyson flushes. JT didn’t know about that.

“Shut up,” Tyson hisses, eyes wide. JT’s hand curls around his waist, tightening his hold.

Tyson glances at JT. “It was once, like months ago,” he explains.

JT’s eyes are trained on Mat and Anthony, mouth turned down in an annoyed scowl.

“Ooh, wolfy over here’s jealous,” Mat notices, wiggling his eyebrows. JT flashes his teeth at him.

“Stop it.” Tyson jabs JT’s stomach with his pointer finger. JT flinches, looking down at the finger in surprise. It seems to snap him out of it for now.

“He’s just mad you shagged Josty ‘fore he could,” Anthony laughs, shoving at Mat’s bicep.

“Nah, wolfy’s just mad another alpha’s marching all over his territory.”

Mat smiles wickedly.

“What’s your problem, dude?” Tyson asks.

Mat’s usually a cool guy, he doesn’t understand why he’s trying to provoke JT.

“This dude thinks he can walk all over you and dictate who you talk to. He’s a classic asshole alpha who thinks he can take whatever he wants.”

Mat takes a step towards Tyson and JT.

JT growls at Mat. “It’s fine Mat, it doesn’t bother me.”

Mat puts a hand on Tyson’s shoulder. JT knocks it away a split second later. Mat growls and shoves at JT’s chest.

“Fuck off,” Mat spits. “You’ve had a problem with me since I got here because you know Tyson wants me. You can smell it on him.”

Tyson’s cheeks go pink. “Guys, cut it out!” He exclaims.

JT’s breathing heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly. His eyes get dark before flashing red.

“Calm down, JT.” Tyson wraps a hand around his forearm, tugging gently.

“Yeah, calm down, JT,” Anthony taunts, smirking. “Just give up already. Mat’s gonna claim him anyways.”

What?!

JT growls, and Tyson feels his arm muscles tensing and moving in his hands. Tyson looks down at JT’s hand to see sharp claw like fingernails growing from his fingertips.

Tyson lets go of his arm out of fear.

“JT, are you shifting?”

It’s like JT doesn’t even hear him. He won’t tear his eyes away from Mat.

“Cmon JT, they’re only joking,” Tyson says, placing himself between them. JT stares past him. His eyebrows start to thicken with more hairs, and his ears are getting pointier.

If JT shifts in public and attacks someone, he’ll get kicked out of the NHL. Tyson can’t let that happen.

“Hey, look at me, look at me,” Tyson says, voice high and sweet. He puts his hands on JT’s shoulders.

“Wolfy’s just mad I fucked ya first,” Mat sneers from behind him. Tyson spins around and hits his chest roughly.

“Fuck off!” He exclaims. They’re drawing some attention now, and Tyson has to find away to stop JT from shifting.

“JT, I need you to calm down.”

JT bares his teeth angrily. They’re no longer human teeth. He takes a threatening step forward, and Tyson panics.

He grabs JT’s face and yanks him forward, pressing their mouths together. Tyson gasps quietly at the feeling it gives him. A rush of warmth spreads through his body, and he starts to pull away before JT freaks out at him.

JT relaxes, wrapping his arms around Tyson’s waist and tugging him back. His lips are smooth against Tyson’s and he kisses slowly and deeply.

They pull apart, Tyson panting from how fast his heart is beating. He looks up into JT’s eyes, searching for some sign of disgust. JT looks just as stunned as he feels. His eyes are back to normal, and there’s no sign of him shifting.

“Fucking finally, geez,” Mat says from behind them.

Tyson hears him and Anthony moving away, but he doesn’t care. Only JT matters right now.

“Sorry, I just needed to stop you from shifting in public, I di-” JT cuts him off with a kiss.

Tyson squeaks in surprise, feeling JT’s hands sliding up to hold his back. He closes his eyes, letting himself fall into it. JT kisses slowly but surely, devouring Tyson’s mouth and making him swoon. Tyson pulls back, but JT chases his lips, giving him one last chaste press.

Tyson’s cheeks are pink, face heating up under JT’s gaze.

A flash and the sound of a camera going off snaps them out of the trance. JT jumps, dropping his arms from Tyson to look around. Someone seems to have recognized them.

“Dude, c’mon,” JT pleads. The man holding up his phone shrugs sheepishly.

JT sighs. “I’ll deal with it,” he mutters, walking over to talk to them. Tyson watches from the bar.

They argue for a bit, but eventually the man hands JT his phone. JT fiddles around on it for a bit before handing it back. Then he takes fifty bucks out of his wallet and gives it to the man.

Tyson’s heart won’t stop racing. He just kissed JT, the guy he’s been crushing on for months, in a bar for anyone to see. Yeah, it felt amazing and he stopped JT from wolfing out and attacking Mat, but now they have to worry about this going public.

JT comes back over with a tired look on his face.

“He deleted it. We should go before I try to rip out your friend’s throat again.”

Tyson nods, touching JT’s back as he passes. “I’m gonna say goodbye.”

He walks over to the group of Islanders, stopping in front of Mat and Anthony.

“You guys are fucking assholes,” he says, crossing his arms over his chest. “I thought we were friends, Mat! But you were trying to provoke him so he’d shift in public, weren’t you?!” Tyson accuses.

Mat smiles and pats his cheek. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

Tyson shoves his hand away. “Don’t touch me, you stupid prick,” he spits.

“You’re a catch, Tys, and he wasn’t gonna do anything about it. The plan was for him to get mad about me wanting to mate with you, so he’d finally ask you out or something,” Mat explains.

He sounds nonchalant, as if JT wasn’t just scarily close to losing his spot on the Avs.

“We never wanted him to turn,” Anthony adds.

Tyson doesn’t buy it. “Whatever. Just stay the fuck away from me.”

His eyes are stinging when he turns and stalks off. Mat was a really good friend before this. He feels betrayed.

“Let’s go,” Tyson mutters, walking past JT and towards the door.

JT trails after him all the way to the car. He stops Tyson before he gets in.

“You okay?”

Tyson shrugs and climbs into the passenger seat.

“Mat was faking interest in me so you’d ask me out, or something dumb like that.”

JT starts the car and shakes his head.

“He wasn’t faking it. I can smell those things, Tyson. He wants you.”

“I don’t want him back,” Tyson clarifies.

JT doesn’t reply. Something tells Tyson he doesn’t believe him.

There’s an awkward silence while JT drives out of the parking lot. He can probably hear Tyson’s fast pulse, or smell how nervous he is.

“If… if you do want to be with him… I’ll get over this eventually, I won’t bother you anymore,” JT whispers.

“Get over what?”

JT glances at him, then back at the road, eyes earnest.

“Tyson, I…” JT gulps. “You know I have a thing for you,” he says weakly.

Tyson’s stomach flips. “Oh. No, I didn’t know…”

JT laughs. “Yeah. I’ll get over it, please don’t avoid Mat because of me.”

Tyson makes a face. “Mat’s an asshole.”

They stop at a red light. JT turns to look at him, and Tyson leans in and presses his mouth against JT’s. It’s quick, but Tyson still feels sparks.

“I don’t want Mat.”

JT smiles and wordlessly turns back to the road.

They’re quiet for the rest of the drive home. After a few minutes, JT casually reaches over and rests his hand on Tyson’s leg. Tyson looks down at JT’s fingers curling around his thigh, and his heart flutters. He puts his own hand on top and looks out the side window to hide his blush.

They pull into the driveway and silently make their way up to the house. Tyson unlocks the door and JT follows him inside.

This time, when JT pushes Tyson up against the front door it’s gentle, and they’re kissing.

JT kisses like he can’t get enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If this wasn’t awful please leave a kudos and let me know what you think! 
> 
> \- if you enjoyed this you should check out my other jt/tys fic :) 
> 
> \- nothing against Mat Barzal haha I didn’t originally plan on making him an asshole. It just kinda happened. Oop.
> 
> My TUMBLR is boringdrouin so come yell about these boys with me!!


End file.
